Shugo Chara Unbreakable
by Coconutx3
Summary: Amu Hinamori is starting her highschool with already lots of problems. Meeting new people, friends, jealous girls, drooling boys, and rather interesting guys. She knows from the beginning. This year will be full of fun,parties,sex,friends & problems ...
1. Lateness Draws attention

Chapter one : Being Late ~ draws attention*

Amu's POV:

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !......RIIIIIIIIIIIING! 'Ahhhhhh this damn alarm clock, stop already !

I am definitly not in the mood to wake up. Eventually I stopped the alarm clock by throwing it at the opposite wall.

Gosh finally. I always did it that way and it was still working . Hm.

"Amuuuuuu-chanm! Time to wake up!!! Come on! It's your first day!!!!", ran cheered .... ah too early to be noisy and annoying. Wait first Day? "You are going to be late, amu-chan?!", dia said softly. WTF?! No it can't be!!. I stared at the alarm clock on the flooor- GREAT! It's FUCKING 8:30 and my stupid shcool starts at 9:00 !!! Nooooo!.

-Ahh amu-chan. Your falling for your old habits again. You should go earlier to bed desuu~- that would be sue saying. But ...she went with mikki about 1 year and 4 months. Just ran and dia are here now. Well my life is sorted , still sometimes I miss them. But It's still my fault after all.

Gosh ... I rushed to my closet picked my clothes out and quickly changed.

Luckily, I picked out my clothes for the next day, yesterday. I always do that. Cause ya know...I take too much time in the morning.

(sorry but found no other way *.*)

(Fucking hell nothing works here -.- ... so the adress it : unbreakableshugo and then . piczo . com / post / 6471 ....of course without the interuptions just everything togheter.. :))

And I combed my hair until i was

finally statisfied by its look. It was in a high ponytail but it still reached my waist.

I know. I can be obsessed with clothes and fashion and he worst is my hair. I love it . I know it sound strange!

But since I was young i was thinking that my hair was weird. I mean it's pink. PINK! But well, now i kinda like it.

I care about it a lot.

So finally I could get on my way to school. Actually -run. It was my first day at school and I was late. Great just like old times. I was in highschool now, sweet 16. Well, until now it wasn't so sweet. I was pretty annoyed with summer.

Usually i love summer. I was excited about it. But this summer was just too hard. I worked the whole holidays. 7 freaking weeks. Great , yeah ! But well I got money. Ad guess what , I was shopping. A lot. So I'M satisfied. But I still ahve money on my account , cause i wnana go somewhere in autumn holiday. Well too much talking.

I finnaly arrived at the stupid school- yes I sound excited. Now wha?! No one was at the entrance. ABSOULUTLY NO ONE! And where the hell is this introducing crap ?!!! Now I have to run around and search for a teacher to ask. !

... Oh wait, found one. "Hey there, excue me but..."

Ikuto's POV:

This was s broing.

I hate school. I hate this school . I know too soon. Maybe. All the girls here are so annoying. Everyone scealed and screamed when I walked in here. Man I was already annyoed wiht hell. It wasn't like they were ugly. Apparently most of them were hot. Very HOT! It was just that I never dated anyone for real. I mean I've dated. Loads of girls. But, never for real. Just 2 or 3 dates and loads of sex. Amazing sex. Really . Believe me. That was just me and I already noticed some really good targets.

"Hey man, this is boring me to death. Did you notice the hot girls in here? Man I love this school already."

Yeah that's Kukai. He's just a playboy like me. Hell that's why we're friends. Well he's ok. Kinda. Best guy friend.

Well I don't have girl Friends. Ya know both ways. No best friends with a girl- wouldd't work out , I would fuck her anyway. And girlfriend in terms of loving. ?! Forget it.

Well here I'm standing. It's damn boring. This teacher is talking for about 10 minutes already. About stuff no one cares about anyway.

I looked around and checked some of the students. There was a really hot girl, blonde lond hair, tied up in pigtails and violett eyes... - Wait a moment ?! What THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE? ...it can't be utau. "Kukai! What teh fuck is utau doing here?!", I asked him quietly. "Oh? really...where?.....Ah there ! HEY UTAU !? HERE WE ARE!", he said, not so quietly. She turned her head and saw him , and me . ...crap..."Ikuto!!!!!!!My Darling what are you doing here? I thought you were going to that -" She wa sinterrupted by the teacher.

"HEY THERE! Be quiet I am not finished. Your acting unacceptable. In this colege we expect greatly ...."

He trailed off again in his stupid, boring speech. Great already noticed by everyone. I wanted to have fun here no torturing teachers. I had enough problems in middle school already. Well was kinda the bad boy. Sexy bad boy. They might say.

"BOOOM!", I heard the door slash. Loudly. I turned my head - like everyone- and there was someone standing at the door. A student. It was a girl. And hell not any girl. A hot girl. Damn hot. She had bubblegum pink hair and golden sweet eyes. She started to walk casually to the crowd and took a seat at the last line and sat down. Everyone was quiet and even the teacher stopped speaking. Eventually he started again. "Excuse me miss, what's your name? How can you expect to walk in 15 minutes late like that without any explanation.?!", he said angry. Really Angry.

"My name is Hinamori Amu. And apparently I didn't find the way here cause the hall is in the stupid back fo the stupid school.", she said as a matter of factly (?).

The teacher was quiet but after a while he responded. "Miss Hinamori I expect you in my office after school. So now let us continue..."

"Man this girl is damn hotness...in person... does that make sense ?...", kukai said and trailed off speaking about whatever. but we were both staring still at the girl in the last line....

This just has to be my new target...

Hell I love this school....

#


	2. Attitude

Chapter two :

Recap:

This just has to be my new target...

Hell I love this school....

Recap End

Amu's POV:

Great! I just had to be late, well whatever. It's not that I couldn't handle the trouble ... mum wouldn't care anyway.

hm.... This babbling of the teacher was getting annoying. Why the hell did he even talk about that crap.

No one cared anyway - including me, propably me at the top of them .

I looked around the room and noticed a girl starring at me. She was pretty, definitly. She had blond long hair in two pigtails and stunning violett eyes. That were staring at me. She seemed to notice by now that I was staring back but didn't stop. i gues we were looking like that 3 minutes until finally I had to burst out laughing - So did she.

"What is so funny in the back. Don't you want to tell me what your laughing about miss hinamori and... well miss ...what is your name ?!", he asked the pretty girl. "Utau, Hoshina Utau." She said calmy. Hm... Like James Bond. Ha.

I heard students gasp and starring at her. Then I heard someone whisper "Oh wow i heard that she is making a debut single. She has a really pretty voice but she is still not famous. Well image if we become friends with her.!How cool would that be , we could be on every pic...."

Wow that girl is annoying. Apparently the teacher was still waiting for an answer.

"Well we were just so amused by your excelent speech, mister principle and we had to laugh cause you are so charming."

, she said.

"Well I was starting to talk about the rules of this school, and now I have to start again.", the teacher said confused.

"So The rules :

No 1: No missing in classing unless you have a proper excuse from your parents.

No 2: Attending all tests

No 3: No teacher abuse"

No 4: No Drugs in school

No 5: No alcohol in school

No 6: No smoking in school

No 7: No sex in school.

Everyone sarting gasping and laughing : "Oh my god. Why those rules ,they are so obvious. Omg Like I would ever do that ...what do they think of us", a girl with brown, short hair said.

Well what saints. "No wonder we had to laugh", I said. So most of them could hear - including the teacher.

"Miss Hinamori I didn't expect that behaviour of you! I demand you to stay quiet and stop interrupting our introduction...", he snapped.

"Well sorry to interrupt this exciting interruption of this exciting school of yours.", I said nicely, unfortunatly with a bit of sarkasm.

"Miss Hinamori you can wait outside the building until you calm down and meet at lunch! After second class you can go to my office. I expect you to be on time!", he said. Now angry.

I casually stood up and made my way to the door. I heard the teacher starting to speek again. I turned my head last time and looked and the pretty girl, looking at me. I looked at her and smiled an then I let my eyes through the room. And I noticed two guys looking at me. One of them with brown hear and green eyes the other had blue hair and azure eyes. 'Nice' I Formed my lips while looking at them. Then I made my way outdoors.

Ikuto's POV:

MKEWJKWEOEOERJZOZTPRORTH*

What the heck just happened. ?!?! Am I crazy, halluciating. That girl just looked at me. Very sexy! AND she mad every student - teachers EVERYONE in this room speechless. What an attitude. Definitly not ordinary. And what wa she doing when she laughed? wow ...

Kukai's POV:

Wow did you just see that ?!?!? MAN amazing - this girl is dazzling ! hotness all over !! Well I guess ikuto has the hots for her too...could be a problem... well just wait and see ...ne?!

Amu's POV:

MH...

That was me. DEFINITLY. great . Screwed up again. ALREADY problems. Well I just can't change.

"Amu-chan...?Why have you been so rude. You have trouble. Again. You know it is not good..", ran said troubled.

"Well ran, just can't change who I am...right?!"; I said casually.

"Amu-chan, you know you have different sides...can you just show your nice side? ...from time to time?...", dia said in her soft caring voice. "Well you guys know my nice sides. You know every side, right?"

"Let's just relax until lunch , kay? one our to relax."

At least I had time to calm down and relax alone, while those poor people had to listen to the boring speach.

I lied down on the grass at a hidden point of the school's yard. It was nice weather - the sun was shining, no clouds a light breeze of wind in my hair and about 28 degrees. Nice.

...................

Like that guys earlier. And the pretty girl.

Hmmm... wonder what they're like. Maybe not boring. ...maybe we could become friends...

na.......I wonder....

My eyes fell heavy...and I was daydreaming...then ....slee....pi...ng..........................................................................

* * *

"Hello?!.....Hey there!!!?....hEY WAKE UP!!!"

I suddenly opened my eyes and saw someone standing there. Someone had to wake me up?!

"Don't you have to go to the priniple's office ?! It's already 3. I would hurry up."

It was the pretty girl. hmm

"How did you find me ?", I asked casually.

"Well I was seeing some pink on the green grass form the window of the second floor and I was assuming it was you. Well that's not the problems you got other things to worry...girl you really fucked up the teacher this morning.", she sighed.

"oh well guess who was starring first?...Am I really that sexy?". I asked playfully. She started to blush lightly.

"W-W-W-hat d-do you m-m-m-mean ?! I-I was just randomly staring. Yeah . That's why I was straing at some randon person", she responded nervously. "Gosh that sounded like you had to convience your self..."

"Well yeah I should better go to the office...thanks for waking me up, pretty girl!", I said as I made my way to the school building.

"H-Hey ! My name's Utau! ", she said. "Well ok, i hope we can have lunch together tommorw, Bond! Bye", I said and ran toward the doors.

Utau's POV:

BOND?! what is wrong with her ? Was she born like that...?

"Utau-chan, today was fun. Maybe she will be your new friend. I like her", iru said devilishly (?that a word?)

"W-Well utau-chan she seems to cause a lot of trouble, you should be careful.", eru said floating in the air.

hm...yeah it could be fun with her.

Now I can go home finally. But well where is Ikuto....?

Amu's Pov:

So now I am standing in front of the principle's office. Great ..this will be a very lovely conversation.

I could fell the tension as soon as i touched the doorknob.

He was sitting on a big , dark desk with some paper on it. He looked up and his face become hard.

"Sit down miss hinamori."

......

There was this long , torturing silence where he just stared at me. Like he tried to see through me and read my mind.

Well I could give him my mind.

* * *

My mind.

"So, you know why you are here miss Hinamorie?"

Oh jerk...I can guess ...no didn't say that.

"Yes I know why."

"So can you tell me why you were behaving like that?"

"MH... guess I should stood up with the wrong foot...a bad day."

"...Well next time try to get up with the other foot. We don't want this behaviour in our school. This is one of the best highschools in north Tokyo. We expect great work. I saw your schools paper. YOu are a very clever girl, you attendet all classes, never missed a school day. Right? and full A student. Please try to remain that"

"Yeah I was. And last year I was lecured by my own private teacher. I wasn't in puplic school for one and half year."

"Yes I have red the report. I know your situation isn' the but please try to understand and be a good student, ok?"

"Yes, of course.", I said and left his office.

"I try." I said as I got out of the office.

God this stuck up jerk doesn't know anything about me and my fucked up situation. Well at least I didn't get suspended.

....

What a day.

....

I decided to go home and went throuh the school ways.

I turned left but stopped when I saw something - someone.

Blue hair and azure eyes. They were soon locked on me. Like the green ones from the other guy and ruby ones from a guy I hadn't seen before. I looked intensly at them, made sure to look just short at them , then turned again and left the school bulding.

....Guys


	3. Meet my Friends

Chapter 3:

Ikuto's POV:

Wow ... She -

"Wow mate she looked at me ! She's hot , I meean I wanna do her b-". (Kukai speaking)

"What?! I think she was looking at me! Well sorry Kukai I'm coming before you.", I said , tryig to sound calm. Butseriously this girl was as hot as bruning fire.

Like hell.

She was hell. Her attitude was amazing. She acted like she didn't care.

"Hey if i follow her to find out where she lives , would that make me-"

"Yep Kukai. That would make you a stalker.", I said laughing.

....

"Well let's meet at the football ground today, kay mate?", Kukai asked excited.

"Gosh. Stop screaming like a fan girl. You sound pretty gay."; I said cooly.

"Aw come on Ikuto-kuuuuuun~. I know yo love me.!", he said childishly.

"Yeah in your dreams, I'm not into guys. YOu of all should know that. Well see ya later, kay?", I said chuckling.

It wa already 7 cause I was with Kukai all day. No! nOt that , like I said I am NOT gay! We were just talking about a party we want to make on the weekend for celebrating.. yeah ...what celebrating? The beginning of school? nah...better not.

More like, -The beginning of a term full of girls and sex and fun.- sounds better.

I was walking through the small park, shortcut home. When I suddenly saw a flash of pink.

Guess what. God's on my side. Amu.

She was sittin on a bench in the park, phoning. She couldn't see me, case her back was towards me.

"Ok, look Chuck. I know it isn't hard."

.....

"Yes. Apparently I have to go to school and learn."

....

"Doesn't matter I still don't have time to get it, kay."

......

"I'm not a slut!... look I can give you the money tomorrow."

......

"OK. Just look that you'll have it thursday."

.........

"No. Definitly not you tosser !"

...........

Okay ....what was she doing ? what the hell was she talking about. Now I was really concerned.

"Could you stop stalking me already?", she asked annoyed.

WTF?! i wasn't stalking!

"I wasn't stalking!"

"Oh really. So it was just a coinsidence that you were listened to my conversation for 5 minutes ?"

"Well. I couldn't overhear it. What the hell were you talking about. Trying to kill somebody?", asked her ; acting serious.

"Try to do that again, and I'll have a target.", she asked looking at me closly.

Then she chuckled and started to laugh loudly.

I had to laugh, too. We laughed a long time together and people passing were thinkin we were weirdos. Well not so far from that.

"Well I have to got now. I'll be late. So see you tomorrow at school. Playboy.",she said smirking.

"Okay...well yeah see ya !"

And then she went...

* * *

* * *

WTF JUST HAPPENED!?! she made me laugh! LAUGH! A girl made me do that. What the hell is wrong with this world. And she called me playboy. ! well it's not like she's lyieng but still...

Amu's POV:

I could hear the loud voices of my mum and dad. Propably fighting. Like ...always.

I opened the door and got in. It looked like there was a bomb attack in my house. Everything was on the floor and broken.

"Yeah!! And youre the slut who just had to fuck with my boss !!! Am I right?!", my Dad screamed at my mom. I couldn't see them they were upstairs in their bedroom.

"Oh yes ! And guess why?!!! Because youre never there. NEVER! You just ALWAYS have to work. Your work is more important than your family!!!!", I heardher screaming with a cracked voice.

I sighed. Oh boy, again. Can't they just break up?

I know it's sounds horrible when I say that. It's not like I want them to but it'd be definitly better than this fighting all day long.

My Dad used to be a bird photographer but then got a really big job for photographing models. And we moved to tokyo. That was about 2 years ago. Everything went smooth but after 6 or 7 months my Dad got a lot of jobs and wasn't there for days. Sometimes a week or 2. My Mum got frustrated and drank a lot in that time. She stopped working and just lied the whole Day in her bed and drank and smoke.

My little sister Ami, she is 8 now, is always crying. I practicly have to do everything. You know I have to get her ready in the morning for pre-school and pick her up after school. Today my mum picked her up. She was in quite a good mood the last few days. But well. Thanks Dad, that changed just now.

I hated my dad. Of course it was bad that Mum betrayed him, but that was no reason for this behaviour. He shouts at her everytime he is here and he hits her until she bleeds. And then he would come down and look at me and Ami full of hatred.

He hated us , yes. Why ? Dunno ask him. He propably hates everything he lived with the last 20 years with mum... That includes us. He just came here to pick up his stuff left. But sometimes just because he wants to shout at mum and let his anger out. we wouldn't let him in, but unfortunatly he got the keys.

He still sends mum money for us, he's rich and he has enough. But he wouldn't do out of love for us or care. No. He just gives us money so that mum wouldn't contact the court and tell them. She is scared of him, like hell.

And me and ami? I would tell the court but well , mum would be mad at me.

I got up the stairs and got in my room. I heard them even more now. Their bedroom was opposite of mine. I threw my bag somewhere in my room and put some music on. Now it's better. I opened my closet and guess what I saw. ?

Ami was sitting there, more like curled up in a ball. I heard her quiet sobbering.

I sighed "Ami. You still do that?" I took by her hand and got her out. I put her on my bed and she lied down. Her back was toward me and I couldn't see her face but I could guess that she was still crying.

"Amu? W-why are they d-doing this?", she asked me quietly.

"... I really don't know. And I guess I will never.", I said .

I heard her sigh. I lied down beside her and hugged her. I felt her responding hugg. "It's okay to cry, ami.", I told her.

Then I heard her sobb and cry. After 10 minutes she was quiet and fell asleep.

I got up from the bed and put the blanket over her.

I turned the musik a bit lower and put on some nice, slow music.

I heard the door of the othe bedroom close. Hard.

I opened the door and there he stood. He was looking at me with a really angry look.

"So youre leaving. Huh?", I snapped. He looked at me, confused.

"Obviously. Why should I stay anyway.?", he grumped.

"There's money on the desk in the livingroom. For this month is it enough."

Then he just left without another word. Or goodbye.

I went to my mums Room. She was sitting on the floor, crying. She was bleeding

at her head. I went to the bathroom and took a wet towel and put some alcohol on it. After 5 minutes she was sleeping in her bed.

I went down to the living room and cleaned the mess up. That took me about 1 hour. I was used to it anyway.

Now I took some of the money that dad left and wrote a note.

'I am going out to buy some food. Be here at 11.00'

I had to get of here, I couldn't stand it anymore.

So I went to the small park near my house.

I sat down on that bench. I sat before.

I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and took one. I was thinking about mum and dad and ami. Why did it had to turn out like this.

We had been such a good family. My dad was a loving dad and husband. My mum always took care of everything. They were both pretty clumsy and pretty embarrasing. How I missed that time.

Ami was always cheering, laughing and loves everyone and everything. Now she just was scared and shy.

I used to be good kid too. I always took care of my sister, which I do now, still.

But I always had good graded, never smoked, never drank alcohol and never took drugs. I always came home on time.

And now I was really fucked up. Everything changed. And the only time I can to calm down and forget the stress is in school or with my friends.

My best friends, Yuuki, Ash and Sam. Sam and Yuuki were twins and had kind of the same problem. Family. Their dad was abusing their mum and them, they always ran away. And Ash lived with his big Brother, Eve. Cause his parent and his grandparent were all dead. We were practicly a gang of problem kids.

We were hanging out all the time. I just had to send a message to them, when I wanted some time out and they came. We were always meeting here. Because the park was usually empty in the evening.

I could already see them coming....

Ash's POV:

So Amu called us and wanted to meet. Just to hang out and forget her problems, like we all wanted to.

I saw her sitting on the bench. Her long, pink hair was swaying in the wind and her golden eyes were looking at me. Us. She looked pretty messed up. Her eyes were red and her hair was a mess, but she still looked stunning beautiful.

Yep you noticed. I am madly in love with her. Tough she doesn't know it.

I try to hide it but it gets pretty obvious.

And i definitly don't want to ruin our relationship.

"Hey amu-chan!!", Yuuki screamed and huggeg her. Like we all did.

"Did you bring it?", Amu asked Sam.

"Of course, but it's not much. Did you phone Chuck and told him?", he asked curiously.

"Yep. That Idiot will have it tomorrow night. So on Saturday it's settled then, right?", she asked brightly.

Yep Saturday....

Again.....


	4. Normal Nights

Chapter 4:

Yuuki's POV:

Well here we were. Sitting in the park, smoking a few cigarettes and drinking a bottle of Vodka. Not so suitable for teenagers, right. Well yeah we had stupid problems that messed up everything and our only way out was our friends.

And we knew it was wrong.

I remember how I first met Amu and Ash. Sid and I were walking home from school and I saw them sitting on a bench in this park. They were talking about some things, family things. About that time our problems with our dad started and we listened to them. We sat down on the opposite bench and listened. We tried to look like we were distracted by something and didn'T listen.

Well they noticed us. Amu was looking kind of scary to us, but then she offered us a cigarette and a drink of their bottle of wine.

We said no, I mean we were good kids and we didn't do that.

Then she said. "Well guys If you want to talk about your probs to someone that wont bother you, then you can come to this park at night, we are always here. And if ever change your mind an want a cigarette or drink something with us you can always come.", she said casually. And then they left.

You could say that Amu and Ash turned us to bad kids, but they only showed us how to react to those problems. If it wasn't for them, I don't even if i wouldn't have killed myself by now.

Amu's POV:

Our bottle was empty. Great. Well it was half past eleven anyway. And I was already starting to get drunk. I wasn't totally drunk. I could walk. Kind of.

And I didn't had to throw up. Just a bit fuzzy everywhere. And I guess I was speaking kind of weird. I looked and Sam, Who was a bit more drunk than me, he walked strangely and fell all the time. Ash was just a bit drunken, he could walk proper and speak normal. He had to carry Yuuki anyway.

She was drunken. Gosh like always.

But it was fun. We could forget our problems for a few hours.

We were walking down the small street where our ways would seperate.

Is said goodbye to Sid and Yuuki, who apparently couldn't respond because she was sleeping. Ash walked me home then.

Ikuto's POV:

So I waited in front of Amu's house, to accidentally bump into her.

Was that stalking? Doesn't matter. I heard her soft voice when she was laughing and turned around to see her. I had to hide behind a big tree.

Great. She was with a guy. And sadly, not so ugly one. I heard them talking about some party on Saturday and laughing. When she was in front of her door , he gave her a friendly hug and then left.

Ok, guess that was pretty much normal. I began to get paranoid. She was entering her door and closed it.

Great. Missed my chance. But it would be awkard if Bumbed into that guy, too.

So, maybe i could throw small stones at her window, too make her open it.

Like in those romantic movies. Huh? Good idea...

But what would I say? See you at school...ask her what she's doing...

At midnight that would be weird. So...what now.

I decided to climb up that tree and look at the room , which had lights on.

Okay maybe I am a stalker.

I saw through the glass door at her room. And she was sitting on her bed.

Then she left her room.

hm...maybe I should try to get in. But then again that would be definitly weird. Like I wanted to rape her. Not a good idear. I mean i WANTED to fuck her, but I wanted her to do that too. So now. What? wait?

No I should rather leave. Tomorrow's another school day.

Right?

Amu's POV:

So now I simply fel on my bed and began sleeping.

Nothing out of the ordinary ...

Right?


	5. Making a Friend?

Chapter 5:

Ikuto's POV:

.....

...

-

AGH! I threw the alarm clock at the opposite wall and turned around again.

"Ne, Ikuto?! You have to go to school. IKutoooooooooooooooooooooo~ nya"

"Yoru stop annyoing me. I know I have to go."

Great. School. Another great school day....

I want to stay in bed.

Maybe I could get an excuse. Like I'd had to go to the doctor ...mh...

AMU!

No I have to go to school, then I can see her and maybe ask her for the party this weekend.

I quickly got up and changed. In a dark blue jeans and black shirt, which I always wore in a relaxed way. Maybe I should open the first three knobs, you know? For the girls. For Amu.

Amu's POV:

Riiiiiiiiiiing.... Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ......Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing....Riiii-..

Ugh , stupid alarm clock, it was again 8:24 ---Great ! i wanted to wake up at 8:oo so i coould at least prepare myself for 15 minutes and look human...

I stood up and looked in the mirror...gosh i looked so messed up...my hair , my eyes were so heavy ...i looked like i couldnt sleep the whole night.. actually i slept so good...like a baby.. that was the alcohol, definitly. But now i looked like shit..

I quickly ran, almost stormed into the shower and took one really quickly...

I got out picked clothes that werent lying on the floor and dirty. Yeah my room was a huge mess...guess yesterday i was falling around a bit...

I went to my sister's room , she was already awake and almost dressed. Gosh she was responsible than me ...

It looked funny, she couldnt really dress herself without mistakes, even if she was already 8.

"Ami why didnt you wake me up...? we are going to be late", I asked her while i dressed her correctly.

"But sis, i tried but you didnt wake up..i was worried.."she said a bit sad. probably because i was drunk last night.. not really drunk but still... i hope she doesnt find out one day..

Now i had to hurry up, it was already 8: 46 and school starts at 9:00... my hair was still wet and a huge mess...so i just quickly combes it and just turned it into one, big messy knob, and let a few bans fall down. I looked kinda good so i just went i picked my bike, put ami in the back and quickly drove her to school. she wasnt late, i arrived at 8:55 and quickly said good bye.

But I was definitly going to be late! It takes me 15 minutes to get to my school... So I drove as fast as I could.

I was ther at 9:11. Record ! I saw a few students going through the big doors, talking, a few whistling and fooling around.

I made my way to the big doors that lead to the inside of the building. Where I was standing before and where I parked my bike was the yard in front of the school not far away from the main street.

As I walked alone through the door I heard stupid comments and whistling about me... God just leave me alone, This is already a shit day...

Ikuto's Pov:

I was a bit late, i arrived at 9:05 and got already yelled at by the teacher when I entered the door.

At 9 all of our grade were supposed to meet in the big hall to pick our subjects... We all had the normal subjects like, maths,english,geography,PE and science. But we could chose between other subjects, to be exact, 3 more subjects. Not really subjects more like activities. There was the music class and the orchester ..never ever, the theatre class.. nah not really, The green-peace organisation, as i would call it ..but not really good or intresting, the further maths class.. maybe, languages, like spanish or french and lastly sport clubs, Football, volleyball, handball, the athletik team. Which would be my choice I guess. I stood in front of the informatio papers and read through it.

"Hey Ikuto ! How are you and do you know which ones you will choose?", Utau cheered. Oh god no way ill tell you. "Hi utau..well im still reading through the information.", I said bored. I heard kukai reaching and talking happily wiht utau. Actually i noticed everyone was there, exept amu.. where was she?

BAM ... I heard the door slam and i turned around to see what the fuzz was..

Of course, it was her...

Utau's POV:

The door was slammed and everybody turned their head and the room went quiet. I myself turned around to see what this all was about. And then I saw her, the girl from yesterday.. So she needs a big entrance evryday?

Luckily no teacher was around. She was just standing in front of the door for a few seconds while everyone was starring. "Dont you have anything to do?!", she asked annoyed and made her way to an empty desk.

All the students started talking again, most of them about her but after a few minutes they started talking about random stuff. I saw Kukai and Ikuto were still staring at her ...great !

So I started walking over to her.

Amu's POV:

Someone was sitting down next to me, I could hear that. "Hey...um ...amu. How are you today?", the pretty, blond said. She actually talks to me ? ...usually its always me who talks to someone. "Hey utau. I am increadibly bored. Lets go somewhere else... ", I offered her. I walked over to the information board. I saw where the pretty girl put her name and put there my name too. Then I went to her table , took her hand and dragged her along with me. I opened the door and went with her into the corridor.

Utau's POV:

God ! she didnt even ask me ! I just saw her walk over to the boards and come back 10 second after and then she dragged me out of the room. I swear all eyes were on us...We went through the back door of the shcool outside to the green field. I could see a teacher going the way to the door and she saw it too. Suddenly she was running over the green grass. Then she stopped at a birg tree in the middle of the huge field.

Amu's POV:

I stopped at the big tree where I was lying yesterday morning when I got kicked out of the hall.

Remember? I let myself fall down and pulled the pretty girl with me. We bouth screamed until we hit the ground.

I turned my head and saw her surprised face. she was just starring at me. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!!! YOU SCARED ME !", she screamed. "Gosh calm down we oth decided the stupid actvities so this lesson is over ..stop being such a pussy...Its fun...Can't you feel this...its so calming..the sun..the fresh wind, lying under the shadow of the tree. It is a good day today.", I said.

I turned to look at her again and she was again looking at me ..or still. She looked confused. Then I noticed I was still holding her hand. I looked down to our hands and hold her hand harder. Then I saw her quickly pull her hand away. She was blushing madly and held her hand emberrased.

"Aww...are you ashamed to show your feelings? Utau?", I said playfully. "Ah--aha no. NO! That..I just.. you know forget-", she stuttered it was so funny. I started laughing so hard. I couldnt stop anymore. First she just stared totally confused but then she had to laugh too. We laghed for what felt like ages. My stomach hurt so much. And we were both lying there. holding our stomach and couldnt breath anymore.

Utau's POV:

It was so weird...


	6. Tree for break

Chapter 6 :

Kukai's POV:

Where the hell were they. They'e left 10 minutes ago, nobody knew where they went. Adn the teacher was already here to talk to the students about their deciions. He will notice if they wont be here. They will get in trouble and for amu it wasnt the first time also.

"Ikuto. We have to search for them the teacher will notice that they arent here. Lets go and try to find them" , I told Ikuto. "Why would i care. Thats their problem.", he said cooly. "Ikuto, i know you dont really care but isnt she your new target ?", I tried to convince him.

Worked. We asked the teacher for permission to got to the toilett and we got out of the room. "OKay kukai lets splitt up its a lot faster.", ikuto said and he turned left. I went right.

I already search in the open classroom , even the toiletts , yeah I got kicked out by some angry girls, actually some of them hit on me. But anyways no time for that now. I searched for 10 minutes already and then I saw utau and amu lying under the big tree on the field. I ran over to them and finally i reached the girl, totally out of breath.

Amu's POV:

"Hey....girls..the teacher is already there I think you should go back. Hell find out youre missing", the boy said out of breath. "Really? So why are your running around like an idiot just trying to warn us? Are you that intrested? ", I aksed payfully. I was being a bitch, but who cares. He was speechless and tried to explain us..I stopped listening after a few minutes and lied down again. He was talking wiht utau about random stuff.

This boy, Kukai seems pretty okay. I mena he was qite hot and chilled. I liked him. ut wasnt he buddies with that other boy. Blue hair &blue airs, you know. I wonder where he is.

Ikuto's POV:

Where the hell were they. I searched 20 minutes now, the stupid teacher definitly must have noticed. Suddenly i saw kukai coming thorugh the door with utau and amu.

"Dude were have you been? I worte you a message.", kukai said.

"I got bored of searching. Sat down and i was just heading back."

Amu's POV:

He looked in my direction, from my head to my feet. What the hell. "Why the hell are you staring like that.", I asked annoyed. I made my way to the class.

I heard then walking behind me, brown hair boy and Utau, the blue haired guy just walked along with us.

We entered the door to the classroom again but there was no teacher in sight. Instead all the student's head turned around to see us four standing there. We made our way to the tables which were stabled at the wall.

We were leaning against the tables, and all that was actually happeneing was that Kukai and Utau were still talking about stupid stuff, dont ask me, I was not listening. The other students were doing different stuff, like fooling around, chasing each other and the girls were already gossiping. It was so cliché. I mean come on! Which grade are we in? 5th ? I was just leaning against the table and almost sleeping. this was so boring.

Ikuto's POV:

We were leaning at the tables at the back of the room. Kukai and Utau were talking, Amu was just leaning there looking around the room. She looked bored. Like me. It was so boring here. And the lesson still had 10 minutes to go. Sound not much , but believe they feel like ages.

So I though why not talk to Amu, then. ?

Amu's POV:

So blue haired boy walked over to me and started talking. "You look pretty bored. ....It is pretty boring,...So you wanna eat lunch togheter? Would be cool." Ugh now I have to answer right? ..."We could, lets see", I said, bored. Then he leaned against the table next to me. Oh God. Please dont talk again. "So...which activities did you pick?", he asked casually. "Dont know. Just ticked where the pretty girl here ticked."

He started laughing. I looked at him.. seriously. "You seriously just picked some activities and you dont even know which??", he asked. "Like I care. I dont even wanna go there."

Then I heard the bell ringing. Finally. Now we had our first lesson. ugh.. Guess what it was for me

...Literature.. oh god... It appeared that no one of the people i met so far... considering future friends.. utau, pretty brown haired boy and blue haired boy.. had this lesson..so i guess a lot of new faces and teachers...what a pleasure..


	7. Invitation

Chapter 7:

Utau's POV:

The bell ring and everyone left the class room. I had English with Ikuto, Kukai had Maths and Amu Literature.

We all seperated and went to our classes. Ikuto and I entered our english class room, and as soon as we did. People were already starting to gosspis some even screamed. God , Kindergarden...

But luckily i could sit next to Ikuto...

Ikuto's POV:

God unlucky me. Utau next to me. There were a lot of hot girls in this class room. But I had to sit next to utau. Dont get me wrong utau is hot..i like her..but more of a sister since we know each other sins we have been 4 or 5. And sometimes..she is SO annoying.

I checked out the classroom and met eyes with two really hot girls. One had green eyes and short blond hair and the other one brown eyes and brown hair. They looked at me for ages I oculd feel them starring.

What is amu doing right now?

Amu's POV:

I entered the class room. Everyone was starring.. and NO i wasnt late ..actually pretty early.

We still had five minutes until the teacher would come.

People were gossiping , squeeling about cute boys and boys talking baout hot girls.. you know? typical highschool. ?Some were even talking about me ...i was sitting next to them ?!! What idiots.

The teacher entered the class and introduced himself as Mister Fitch and checked the list for whos in class.

We had to stand up when our name was called. I looked around the room, totally bored, when I met eyes with this one boy. He had brown eyes and black hair, tall and worth mentioning , pretty hot. And if I say pretty hot it means reallyy hot. We looked at each others eyes until he had to stand up. His name was Jim. He was actually an exchange student form america. "Hinamori -", I cut him off by standin up and saying "Here."

I wanted to play a little game...

Jim's POV:

This was so boring. I let my eyes wander around the room and checked out some people, and by people i mean girls. They werent bad actually. A few pretty hot. Then I saw that girl. She das bubblegum hair and golden eyes, she was stunning. I never saw someone like her. Then she looked at me...

I think we starred into each others eyes for minutes. Then I heard my name falling. The register. I stood up but still let my eyes on this stunning girl. She didnt look away either. I sat down again. And then I waited.

And as her name fell a few seconds later i still looked at her. Her name was.. What was her name? I didnt listen.

She stood up and I could see her whole body. She really is SOMETHING. Everyone of the class looked at her and I guess the girls were either jealous or admired her and the boys had the hots for her.

Great. I wonder if she has someone.

Amu's POV:

I sat down again. After three or four more names the class began. The teacher started talking about boring stuff and most of the student were just sitting there, almost sleeping or whispering to each other.

I, for myself, I was looking out of the window for the whole lesson and starred at the green grass, where the sun was shining and the flowers were blooming..God how I just wanted to lie down there...

Lesson was finally over...FINALLY..it was so boring ...god ..the only good thing in this lesson was that guy. Jim. Well not good yet. Only a little bright spot .

After lesson i walked out of the room and made my way to the toilet. Then I saw utau standing there, washing her hands. She couldnt see me because she looked down and no one else was there. So I walked up to her and breathed into her ear. She jumped. Like I expected. I started laughing. "Why did you do this?", she asked with still a high voice from the screaming. I had to laugh even more. "Im going to toilett, wait for me.", I told her.

Utau's POV:

Ah i waSso surprised, but luckily no one was in toilett so it wasnt really embarrising. I waited for amu and when she finished washing her hands we went to the corridor. A lot of students made their way outside to the sunny place behind and in front of school. We decided to go to the back of the school and sat down on the grass where all the other students sat, though we were a bit seperated. She picked out a pack of cigarettes and offered me one. ?"No thanks", i answered disgusted and she just laughed. She lied dwown and closed her eyes.

I did the same, without a cigarette in my hands, of ocurse. We had now 10 minutes of break. So there was nothing to do right now.

AMu's POV:

I was lying there, chilln in the sun, until, unfortunatly, someone blocked the sun in front of me. "Hey girls!", I recognized the voice, dont tell me I have to answer. "Hey Kukai, whats up´?", Utau said. Well might as well let her talk. "You guys have something planned on the weekend?", he asked curiously. "Me and Ikuto are throwing a party on saturday at my place. You know , no parents and the whole school, well the cool people. So ya wanna come?", he stated more than asked. "Well I dont have anything to do. and you amu? you wanna go?", she asked. "Mmm guess not i have something coming up at the weekend. I cant come", I said, trying to sound Like i cared. Utau was looking at me , kinda sad. But what can I do about it, right?

"Sure amu? Its going to be huge. A lot of people will come. Itll be fun.", he tried to convince. "There will be Alcohol, lot of people, I have a pool so you can bring your bathing suit and great music. itll be awesome, come on.", he said. "Well ill see, anyways lesson is starting in two minutes.", I said and made my way to the next class and guess what I have, maths...ugh.

I entered the classroom and already felt all eyes set on me. Ugh. I sat down at the last table at the window. Then I heard everyone gaps and saw them turning their head.

I Tought maybe because of the teacher but guess what?...Blue haired boy. ..


	8. Lesson and Lunch with JERK !

Chapter 9:

The blue haired boy walked in. And ..sat down next to me. God just dont start talking....

And guess what ..he didnt...intresting.

When the teacher came we did the same thing with the register. Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Mhh ...every girl seemed intrested in that guy. Our math lesson was boring. Really boring.

Suddenly I got a peace of paper on my table. I opened it : "Hey Pretty Girl! Whats up?" it said. Oh come on ..what are we? 5th graders?

I turned my to the guy next to me, yes Blue haired boy and looked at him. You know the look "Are you kidding me" ...

I crumpled up the paper and put it one the side of my table. A few second later another one was comming.

"Awww. Dont be like that. I just wanna know a bit more about you.". It said. I did the same with this.

Then another one came. Yes another one. Hes annyoing. "So i guess youre just too arrogant to pay any attention." Pff screw this hes not annoying , hes a jerk! ow can he know anything about me?. After I didnt answer another one came.

"So youre coming to the party on saturday? " Oh god ... So i ripped of a piece of paper and wrote on it. "No I have something else coming up. Stop bothering me."

I threw it on his table. Soon enough another came to me. "Why so cold? ?Its a lot of fun. Not that I'd care if you come or not, youll just miss he coolest party."

I had to smirk. Of course. He didnt care. "I like your smirk", the next one said. WHAT! I mean i know its sexy and the boys like it, but hes so straight forward. I almost blushed a bit, but I could cover that up so no one could see it.

The lesson was almost over , only five minutes to go. I guess the Jerk was quite entertaining. Maybe he is fun.

Aßs the lesson finished we got up. And I guess he wanted to talk to me. "Sorry. Gotta go to the toilett.", i said so i could escape from him.

I quickly went to the toilett and sat down. God when did I ever run away and didnt stand up to somebody.

I left the toilett seconds later and made my way to the Lunch time. Glory.I hated it. I hated the food. I hated the way that at every table there were groups.

I chose French Fries and some vegetables. Ugh looked disgusting. So know hwere do I sit. "Amu! Come here!", I heard Utau's Voice.

I turned my head to the direction where I heard the voice. There was Utau sitting with guess who!?... brown haired boy and blue haired Jerk...

Well i might as well go there. So I sat down next to Utau. Opposite was the Jerk. ....

"So Amu, how was maths?", utau asked me. "Boring.", "Really? I thought it was pretty intresting and entertaining", the jerk said. I just gave him the look. You know the one thats supposed to make you look ridicules ...unfortunatly he was very amused by that. Ugh ..

So I started eating to avoid any further conversations.

We all finished eating. Or left half ot it one the table. Kukai and Utau started talking about the party on saturday again. Utau tried to convience me to go there all the time but i always said no.

"Why wont you come? Maybe youre too cool for us ..?", ikuto asked sarcasticly. Ugh this jerk. "No thats not it. But with you it might be true. I just have something else.", i stated now annoyed.

"Oh yeah i remember you were talking ont he phone the other night with somebody in the park. Your big little secret?", he said nosy, and very childish. "Yeah sure and I'll definitly tell anyone but you, little jerk", I said playfully."Aww look at that, whos the little one ? Talk to me when you reach my eyesight", he said as playfully as me. "Aww look at that! trying to act cool? Well let me tell youre not half as smooth as you think you are. And stopd trying to flirt, I cna tell by knowing you 10 minutes. You cant !", I stated. Kukai and Utau looked surprised and kinda shocked. Of course they didnt know what was going on between Jerk here, and me. Srew that ! theres NOTHING going on BETWEEN me and JERK! For the rest of the lunch break Utau was talking about the shoppin center where she wanted to go with me. Kukai was talking about the party with Jerk.

Then it ended and next was French with Utau and Kukai. We seperated from Jerk. As we walked the way to the class room, I turned my head and saw him looking at me and our eyes met. Then he smirked and then turned around walking away. UGH! NOW im screwed.


	9. Fighting at Lunch

Chapter 9:

The blue haired boy walked in. And ..sat down next to me. God just dont start talking....

And guess what ..he didnt...intresting.

When the teacher came we did the same thing with the register. Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Mhh ...every girl seemed intrested in that guy. Our math lesson was boring. Really boring.

Suddenly I got a peace of paper on my table. I opened it : "Hey Pretty Girl! Whats up?" it said. Oh come on ..what are we? 5th graders?

I turned my to the guy next to me, yes Blue haired boy and looked at him. You know the look "Are you kidding me" ...

I crumpled up the paper and put it one the side of my table. A few second later another one was comming.

"Awww. Dont be like that. I just wanna know a bit more about you.". It said. I did the same with this.

Then another one came. Yes another one. Hes annyoing. "So i guess youre just too arrogant to pay any attention." Pff screw this hes not annoying , hes a jerk! ow can he know anything about me?. After I didnt answer another one came.

"So youre coming to the party on saturday? " Oh god ... So i ripped of a piece of paper and wrote on it. "No I have something else coming up. Stop bothering me."

I threw it on his table. Soon enough another came to me. "Why so cold? ?Its a lot of fun. Not that I'd care if you come or not, youll just miss he coolest party."

I had to smirk. Of course. He didnt care. "I like your smirk", the next one said. WHAT! I mean i know its sexy and the boys like it, but hes so straight forward. I almost blushed a bit, but I could cover that up so no one could see it.

The lesson was almost over , only five minutes to go. I guess the Jerk was quite entertaining. Maybe he is fun.

Aßs the lesson finished we got up. And I guess he wanted to talk to me. "Sorry. Gotta go to the toilett.", i said so i could escape from him.

I quickly went to the toilett and sat down. God when did I ever run away and didnt stand up to somebody.

I left the toilett seconds later and made my way to the Lunch time. Glory.I hated it. I hated the food. I hated the way that at every table there were groups.

I chose French Fries and some vegetables. Ugh looked disgusting. So know hwere do I sit. "Amu! Come here!", I heard Utau's Voice.

I turned my head to the direction where I heard the voice. There was Utau sitting with guess who!?... brown haired boy and blue haired Jerk...

Well i might as well go there. So I sat down next to Utau. Opposite was the Jerk. ....

"So Amu, how was maths?", utau asked me. "Boring.", "Really? I thought it was pretty intresting and entertaining", the jerk said. I just gave him the look. You know the one thats supposed to make you look ridicules ...unfortunatly he was very amused by that. Ugh ..

So I started eating to avoid any further conversations.

We all finished eating. Or left half ot it one the table. Kukai and Utau started talking about the party on saturday again. Utau tried to convience me to go there all the time but i always said no.

"Why wont you come? Maybe youre too cool for us ..?", ikuto asked sarcasticly. Ugh this jerk. "No thats not it. But with you it might be true. I just have something else.", i stated now annoyed.

"Oh yeah i remember you were talking ont he phone the other night with somebody in the park. Your big little secret?", he said nosy, and very childish. "Yeah sure and I'll definitly tell anyone but you, little jerk", I said playfully."Aww look at that, whos the little one ? Talk to me when you reach my eyesight", he said as playfully as me. "Aww look at that! trying to act cool? Well let me tell youre not half as smooth as you think you are. And stopd trying to flirt, I cna tell by knowing you 10 minutes. You cant !", I stated. Kukai and Utau looked surprised and kinda shocked. Of course they didnt know what was going on between Jerk here, and me. Srew that ! theres NOTHING going on BETWEEN me and JERK! For the rest of the lunch break Utau was talking about the shoppin center where she wanted to go with me. Kukai was talking about the party with Jerk.

Then it ended and next was French with Utau and Kukai. We seperated from Jerk. As we walked the way to the class room, I turned my head and saw him looking at me and our eyes met. Then he smirked and then turned around walking away. UGH! NOW im screwed.


	10. Caught in the middle of something

CHAPTER 10:

Recap:

UGH NOW im screwed.

* * *

My next lesson was French with Utau and Kukai... actually that could be good, after all... there is no jerk.

Scratch thaa!! This lesson is not gonna be good.. its gonna be better. When I walked in the classroom I saw Jim sitting in the back . When we entered everybody started to whisper about Utau being the super hot new Idol, Kukai having something with either her or me, because we were going to class together. God.. help me.

I decided to sit next to Jim. who was sitting at the window in the last line. When I made my way trough the room I saw a croud of people sitting around him. Girls to be exact. All standing around his table with a few other guys. One girl had short, shiny red hair, the other one had black, long hair and the two other girls looked exactly the same, long, bleach blond hair and green eyes, they were twins. The two boys fooling around Jim were also quite hot. One had very short black hair and brown eyes and the other one blond longer hair and green eyes, he actually looked like the twins. Both guys were slightly shorter than Jim.

Kukai, Utau and me sat next to him, well, me directly next to him, Utau next to me and Kukai next to her.

When I sat down I could see from the corner of my eye how Jim looked at me. He seemed to notice that I saw him and quickly turned to face one of the twins. "Dont you have to go to your classes", the boy with blond hair said to the twins. "Ah we still have a few minutes, till lessons starts, brother", the right one said in a sweet, childish voice. So they are sibilings, but they look younger than us. "Jim, listen. There's a huge party coming up on Saturday and the whole school is invited, and of course, the populars. So why not coming with us ?", the girl with the red hair said. "I donnu yet. Actually I wanted to check out the city, get my stuff unpacked and such. But a party doesnt sound that bad.", while he said the last setence, he looked over to me. "So Amu. Are you coming to that party.", he said cooly. God. What now...

"Dont think so. Ive got something else coming up saturday.",I said carelessly. He turned his head towards the redhead. "Well I guess I am coming then. What time.?"

???? Why is he coming ? And anyways why did he asked me? Whatever. "Amu, I think you should come too.", Utau said with a sweet voice.

"Sorry Utau I think Im not coming there. Really there is something that Ive to do on the weekend", I said, acting sad.

Then the teacher walked in and introduced herself. The lesson started and guess what. It was deadly boring...

The lessons was quickly over, tough. I met Jims eyes a few times during the lesson but we didnt talk.

When I heard the bell rining, I stood up with a sigh and made my way out of the classroom with Utau and Kukai. We split up as those two already went for lunch time, and I wanted to put my stuff in my locker. I was standing at my locker, when

Jim's POV:

I saw her standing at her locker putting something inside and I decided to talk to her. When I reached her she just turned around And when she saw me she jumped a bit in surprise. "Hey Amu, So why wont you come for that party on Sat. ?", I asked her cooly.

"Why is everyone asking me that...", she said a bit annoyed. "Oh my, arent you popular..", I said leaning closer to her face. She was about 10 centimeters smaller than me so I leaned my head until I was almost at her eyesight. By this every girl should have turned scarlett or fainted. I waited a few more moments. But this didnt happen. Surprisingly. She put her index finger under my chin and pulled me closer to her.

"I cant help it that everyone wants me. And by your actions your showing me the same.", she said slowly.

Amu's POV:

"I cant help it that everyone wants me. And by your actions your showing me the same.", I said slowly.

By this Jim looked surprised, almost shocked, but a few moments later he put back a smirk on his face. He then grabbed by finger and twirled his finger around mine. And soon engough my hand was caged by his. He turned closer so that our noses were almost touching.

"But I really want you to come ...We could have so much fun...", he whispered with every word getting closer.

"Miss Hinamori and Mister Grant stop this kind of behaviour immadentally. I dont want to see such behaviour again in our school. Keep these things private and If I see you again I will report this to the director.", a teacher said, slightly angered.

He moves his face away from mine and stepped backwards, so we had more distance. "Im very sorry Ms. Chasley for our misbehaviour, this wont happen again", he said with a honest voice. Wow he really knows how to act with teachers. "It wont be a problem and I appreciate your apology, but I would also like to hear it from Miss Hinamori", she said while looking at me strictly. Obviously expecing an apology from me. So I gave her one. "Im so sorry you caught us, well if you didnt stop, who knew what might had happened", I said playfully, with a hint of sarcastic. I cant act good with teachers...

She looked at me shocked an then at Jim. Jim was also looking kind of surprised. I put my smirk back on my face, shut my locker and left the two dumfounded.


	11. Are you that full of yourself ?

Recap :

She looked at me shocked an then at Jim. Jim was also looking kind of surprised. I put my smirk back on my face, shut my locker and left the two dumfounded.

Chapter 11:

Great Amu.. get in trouble again!!!.. oh god... but I got closer to him, if it only wasnt at school.. Damnit..I need to eat Im really hungry.. So I made my way through the cantine, one of the last tables, where Utau was sitting with Kukai, some other girl with brown hair and Jerk.

Great.

I put my tablet with some salad and lasagne on the table and said next to Kukai. So I was opposite from Utau, and as far away from the Jerk.

Not that Im afraid or something but I was just to annoyed by him. They were talking about that annoying party on the weekend. How amazing itll be, whos coming - practicly the whole school. Utau turned around and opened her mouth. But before she could say anything I put my hand up, as a sign of "STOP" and she did. "Just stop asking already I wont come.", I said annoyed. During the rest of the lunch break we were just eating, talking and stuff. Then I saw Jim standing up from the table next to us. Until now I actually didnt see him.

He looked at me while I looked at him and he smirked. The boy from before, the sort haired one, looked in my direction as well. But soon enought he left the big canteen. Everyone at my table seemed to notice. Actually most of the cantine. Then rumors started spreading. One girl said, she saw me and Jim in the corridor almost kissing and soon enough "OOOOOs" were heard, I turned to Utau wiht annoyed sigh. "

Is it true Amu?", she asked curiosly. "Yeah ... but whats all the fuzz about... I mean we didnt even kiss.", I sighed. "So why didnt you? did he try and you rejected him?", she asked. "No we were interrupted by some stupid teacher.", I said still annoyed. "SO you wanted to kiss him??", she almost screamed.

Ikutos POV:

"Utau... It was nothing. Stop screaming around about it, please. I dont want more rumors to start.", she said really annoyed now."Heh. cant deal with the popularity? ", I akes her playfully. She looked at me with a really annoyed face. "Look at yourself. WHat has it done to you??", she said coldly. "O so youre admitting that im popular?", I said cockly. "whats there to admit. I dont decide if people are popular. Its the mass that are. Tough I have no idea what they see in you", she said with a raised eyebrow.

"A sexy, wanted playboy, they might say.", I said . "Oh are you that full of yourself??", She asked me, insulting me. This girl really wanted to ruin her reputation at this school .

Amu's Pov:

"Utau lets go to the toilett", I asked her with a sigh. before this idiot will say something else...

Nothing special happened for the rest of the school day and as school ended I said my goodbyes to everyone. But I still had 30 minutes for picking up my sister at her school. Her school ends at 4 30 and mine at 3 45... so yeah actually more but to be exactly, 15 minutes I needed to get to her school.

It is an school for children, whose parents are working alot so they wont be alone... until one, then they had lunch break, for an hour. After that they had different activities. So what to do for the time. I opened my cell, and guess what.. 5 new messages..

First was from Yuuki :

"Helloooo sweety ~ School finished early today - at 2 ! :) believe it or not. So now I gotta do homework and then I have training at six with you ~ dont forget it !! :) dont be "SICK" ... i wanna see you.. god why do you have to be in a different school.. Anyways.. see you later :) Love xxx"

Typical... shes talking too much and even writing. She is really sweet, who knew i had a frined like her.

I answered:

"Hey little girl =) what luck you have ;) school just ended, too ...i have to pick Ami up in 30 mins. Dont worry Ill come today :), see ya soon xxx :* "

Second Message :

"Hey babe, so how's life? School and such... actually I skipped today. :D but i have to go tomorrow. Amu its fucking boring these last days...

", from Ash.. of course..

"Hey douchebag ! typical you lazy bastard :D I was in school, for the good girl, which I am :) :) ...life's ...pretty boring. But school is quite okay I met a few people. So whats up on the weekend anyways... see ya :*?"

Message 3

"Hey schoolgirl... So I have your stuff, when do you wanna pick it up? tonight ? and what about next week. ?? C ya . Chuck "

"Hello Chuck... Thanks..been that hard for you or what?? :D ok yes Ill pick it up tonight with Yuuki... around 9 or 10 ..see ya"

Message 4:

"Nee-chan i am bored ~...lunch break was yummii :) :) :):) EXCITED TO SEE YOU SOON =) L O V E", ah my sis... yes she has a mobile phone..tough shes only 8..

"Ami-chan, Im going to pick you up in 35 minutes be ready...xxx "

Message 5

"Hey AMu, last sat. was an amazing night, should do that more often ;) hope well se each other soon xx stay sexy =)"

Kai... ahh just one night with him and hes stalking me... He send me messages every day.. Goddamnit

I decided not to reply...

Just then I felt something around my waist..

I looked down just to see two arms around my waist, holding it tightly. I turned around just to see a hint of Blue..

Dont tell me..


	12. Teasing

Just then I felt something around my waist..

I looked down just to see two arms around my waist, holding it tightly. I turned around just to see a hint of Blue..

Dont tell me..

Chapter 12 :

Guess what .. The jerk is hugging me. "What do you want", I said, looking away from him, straight. "Aww dont be so cold, Amu", he said, acting sad. "Let me go. Youre annoying me.", I replied, cold."Let me play around a little more, its so much fun." "Pff..your playing around is annoying and boring me to death. Its no fun", i replied. "But its too much fun to tease you", he said.

I turned my head to see him smirking. And placed a smirk as well on my face. I moved my face near enough for our noses to touch and almost our lips. By this he looked utterly shocked. Quick enough, just to let nothing happen. Because i could see he wanted to close that space between our lips. I turned my mouth to his right ear and whispered "Who can tease who"

And with that I grabbed his arms, throwing them away from my body and walked away.

Ikuto's POV:

I guess I looked pretty rediculous , staning there, my arms hanging. my lips slyightly partet and staring after that girl..

what did she just do??...

I watched as she walked away.

Amus Pov:

I cant believe how stupid he can be... I was in front of Ami's School. The Gate was opened and the school seemed to have just ended.

I could see kids running out of the school to the cars, some waiting in front of the gate. "Amu-chaaaan!!I heard my little sister screaming. I turned around, and she was running towards me. I catched her with my arms and raised her up in the air. "You know, Ami, In a few years ?I cant be able to do that anymore", I said with hugging her tightly. She put on a pout on her face and I decided to let her down.

I took her by her hand and started walking home. "So, tell me , Ami, how was your first school day at the new school ?", Iasked her curiously.?

"It was reaaaaally good, I met lots of peole, and we played so much. And yours ?", she asked excitedly.

I couldnt help but smile. "Yeah it was pretty good today.", I said. "Ne, do you have new friends?" "Yes in fact I have, her names Utau.", I said smiling. "Ah.. I wanna meet her.!!", she squeeled. "Mh , Amu lets go through he park, today is good weather.", I offered her.

15 minutes later:

I was sitting on a bench in the prak near to my hous, while watching my sister play with two other two kids, a girl around her age and a boy slighty older. We stayed there a few more minutes but I decided to finally walk home at 17:10.

....

17:20

"Mama, were home!", I screamed through our house. I heard no response. "Ami, go and turn on the tv, ill be back in a few minutes.", I told her. I went upstairs in front of my mum room. "Mama, are you there ??" No answer.

I opened the door slowly, and I saw her sleeping on the floor, with a bottle of Whiskey, half emptied, and a bunch of burned out cigarrette son the floor. "Oh god ...mum.", I said despered. I picked her up and laid her into her bed. I put the blanket over her, went to the bathroom and got a towel. I wettend it and put it on her head. ?I stroke her cheek a few minutes and got rid of the shit lying around in the whole room.

I opened the window a bit to let the smell out.

After about 15 minutes I got downstairs and saw amu watching the tv. "Amu, Ive gotta o to the training at 6, we have to go in 10 minutes. Moms resting...she worked really hard today so she is tired, but shes okay.", I said.

I went to change into my sport clothes, packed my bag and put my hair together.

"Ami, sorry we dont really have dinner today, but you can eat these tayaki on the way. We will go by bike. " I heard Ami sqeel with happiness. She always loved it when I took her on my bike.

I wrote my mum a letter and put it on the kitchen desk.

"Mom, dont worry im at the training and I took Ami with me. She had dinner already and well be back around 8.

There are still some tayaki left on the table. Mom. Go take a shower, eat, and watch some tv. Please. Dont do anything reckless. I want ami to be happy and I know you also want her to be. Iwant to take care of you mum.

We Love you. 3"

I closed the door and locked it up, got on the bike with Ami and we started driving.

Amu's Mom's POV:

I woke up, as I felt the cold wind coming through my room. My head hurt like hell when I stood up. I looked down and saw I had a blanket over me, I didnt remember how I got in my bed. I walked out of the bed and noticed that my room was totally cleaned...

Amu...

I went out of the room and knocked on amu's door. No answer. I entered, but nobody was there. I also knocked on Ami's room. But also.. nobody in there. Where were they? Did something happen? I ran downstaires. And also in the living room there was nobody.

I saw a piece of paper on the kitchen table. I opened it, it said :

"..."

(after reading it)

I let out a sigh, while tears were building up in my eyes. She really cared a lot and she doesnt want Ami to notice that I was drinking a lot and smoking to forget these fights with my husband. Yes we were still together, there was no official divorce or anything.

Amu took care of everything, she cleaned the house, cooked for me and Ami, she even worked a parttime job. We have enough money, and we get from t... their dad alot, since hes rich. But she doesnt want to use his money, to her its dirty. She really is strong. Tough I know everything has to change or she cracks at some point. I decided to go shopping for food, I wanted to do something good for them...

Amu's POV:

It was already 10 past six. I was late but I hurried up, so I wouldnt get scoled. I got into the big gym and told my trainer that my sister is going to watch, since she couldnt stay home all alone. She agreed and asigned me to start stretching and warm up.

I was in the Karate club. I did it now 1 and a half year and I really liked it. Its good to let your emotions ou, to fight and forget your problems for just a short time. And in the end its not about hurting each other, its about defense.


	13. A Letter to you

Recap:

I was in the Karate club. I did it now 1 and a half year and I really liked it. Its good to let your emotions ou, to fight and forget your problems for just a short time. And in the end its not about hurting each other, its about defense.

Chapter 13 :

Amu's POV:

The training already went about half an hour right now, I was fighting with Sara, a friend of mine from the Karate Club.

She was as tall as me, had shoulder long, light brown hair and green eyes.

After a few more minutes of training we had a break and Yuuki came over to me.

"Hey Amu, so hows your day? Met anyone new? ", she asked curiously. "Actually I met quite intresting people the last few days. You should meet them sometime soon.", I told her.

"Whats about the weekend, I mean saturday ? What you wanna do? You wanna go to the skater park ?", she asked me .

"Theres a party of my school. "; I simply said.

Yuukis POV:

"Really ? But usually you wouldnt wanna go to a schools party would you ? ", I asked her surprised.

"Everyones coming there.", she answered me in the same boring tone.

"The new people you mean ? Oh I wanna meet them ", I said cheering.

"Yes. It would be entertaining", she said bored, looking at me. But I knew she was at least a little bit excited.

"Aw-- Amu-chan ! Youre so talkative today ! CHeer a bit ", I said smiling at her. She just chuckled a little and looked at the floor. "Typical you and me. Lets start again our breaks over.", she said.

Amu's POV:

After another 45 minutes our training was finally over. Not that I didnt like it. I was just exhausted. Ami was cheering me and Yuuki the whole time and was running around, playing in the big hall. The trainer gave us credit for training good and said goodbye.

"So Amu, see you tomorrow, hopefully ! goodbye Ami", she said cheerfully. She really changed since I met her.

"Bye Yuuki-chaaan", she squeeled.

I saw her going to the black car, where probably her dad was waiting in. God I hated him. I never actually met him but what she tells me, hes a hitter, abusing them and a corrupting ass. But they couldnt help it either, their mum was also really broke down and scared.

I sighed. "Amu-chan are you alright?", I heard Ami say worringly. "Yes, sweety of course I am, dont worry", I convienced her.

We made our way to the house and finally arrived. Then it hit me. The Car was gone. Ami didnt seem to notice and got int he house.

I was worried. She wouldnt go away, especially after this afternoon. Ami ran upstairs to put her stuff in her room. I ran around the kitchen panicking. Then I saw a letter on the tabe. Were mine has been before. I thouht it was mine at first but it was a smaller piece of paper. I opened it.

"Amu dear,

Thank you for your concern and care, I really put to much on your shoulders. You always take care of everything , even tough its my job to do that. I really wish you wouldnt be affected by everything that happend the last year. But theres no way arround it. You want ami to be happy and you want to protect her so badly, youre a great older sister. But I know that I have to get back to my old self.

I decided to go shopping for food, so I can cook for you tomorrow. I really wanna do something to help you. Youre always there for us amu,

I know I can trust you and depend on you.

Love mum."

....

I couldnt believe what I read. It was so good, so releaving... She spoke about it for once.

"Amu can I watch some more tv, theres the show I wanna watch its only until 9.", she asked me pouting. When I turned to answer her, she asked me curiously " are you alright?" "Of course I am", I said slightly irritated. "Then why are tears in your eyes", she asked me.

"Ah-I-I just have something in my eyes. dont worry, yeah you can stay awake until 9 but thats the limit." Then she smiled and jumped onto the couch, turning on th tv and starting to laugh.

I still couldnt believe the letter.

....

(9:00 )

"Ami, time for bet ", i told her. "Ok, but can you bring me to bed.", she said with wide eyes. I nodded and helped her getting ready.

After 15 minutes she was ready with her pyjama sitting on her bed. I said her good night and gave her a kiss.

"nee-chan... can you stay a little longer ?? Please", she aksed. "Of course I will", I answered.

She crawled in her bed under the blanket and pattened on the bed. She really was cute. I laid down beside her and hugged her tightly. I closed my eyes. "Good night Amu-chan", she said me. "Good night Ami", I said quietly.

I thought again about the letter ...

"I know I can trust you and depend on you".... tears build up again.

She has no Idea.... Im really not that good. Soon enough I drifted away in my dreams...


	14. Mood

Recap:

"I know I can trust you and depend on you".... tears build up again.

She has no Idea.... Im really not that good. Soon enough I drifted away in my dreams...

Midori's POV:

I finally arrived at home, after almost two hours shopping for food, mostly because I had to find an open supermarket.

I opened the door and entered home and I was surprised, all he lights were out. its only 9:30, I tought at least Amu was awake. I put the food on the kitchen table and walked upstairs. I opened Amu's door I couldnt see anyone in there but I wasnt sure so I turned the light on. The bed was empty.

I panicked. Maybe something happened to them. I quickly opened Ami's door and wanted to turn the lights on, but then I heard someone snoring quietly. I stepped closer to see Amu hugging Ami and both soundly asleep. They were so cute.

I closed the door quietly, went down and started unpacking the food and other stuff I just bought.

Amu's POV:

.... ahhh stupid alarm clock. I turned it off and I noticed Ami wasnt in her bed anymore, i quickly ran down and I swear I was utterly shocked. My mum was in the kitchen cooking and Ami was all dressed up and sitting at the table. "O sorry Amu-chan, I thought you wanted to sleep a bit more. Dont worry you still have 35 minutes to get ready and eat.", she said smiling.

SMILING.

I didnt know what to say and I looked at the clock. "Wow- em thats great but we only have 15 minutes to get ready mum ", I said confused.

"Ah Im taking you by car. Dont worry. Now get ready, your breakfast is almost ready." I was totally confused but after I regained my conciousness I walked up to the bathroom. I took a short shower and started to dress. I wore a dark blue skirt, that reacher down to my mid- tigh, it had to buttons at the top on each side and was a bit ruffled at the end, but was still straight and not too wide. For a top I wore an opened, red, dark blue and white chequered blouse, and under it a simple white top. For shoes I wore my white chucks. And lastly I comped my hair straight and let it simply fall down. When I was finally ready I headed downstairs Ami and mum already sat on the table. "Amu, youre late we need to sta- wow you really look beautiful today. Is there a guy I should know about ?", she asked eying me suspiciouly. "AA-ah no NO! Mum ... youre embarrising . Lets eat."

We all started eating and I noticed how utterly peaceful it was.. this morning.

After eating our pancaked we sat down in our cars. Mom first drove Amit to her school and we said her goodby e and hugged her. Then she drove me to my school . We arrived and I still had 10 minutes for lesson to start. "Amu... Im really glad that I have you. You always catch me when Im falling. I cant imagine what your dealing with. And Im truly sorry for what happend Amu. I promise I will change.", she said with the most honest Ive ever seen. She had tears in her eyes. She stroke my cheek a little. "Amu you have to go now ", she said.

"Thank you mom, this really helps. Smile it really helps me", I said.

I then got out of the car and heard her driving away. Now I really had tears in my eyes. I saw Utau at the Gate and whiped them away.

I made my way to Utau, Kukai and Ikuto were behind her, so they could see me. I put my index finger to my mouth to tell them they should shut up . I then curled my arms around Utaus waist. "Hellooo ~", I whispered to hear ears. She started screaming and turned around in surprise.

I chuckled. "You really are easy to tease", then I grabbed her hand and made my way through the school with utau next to me and the guys behind. Everyone started whispering about us when we walked past them .

"Hey if you have nothing else to do but standing around wasting your time, I really pitty you.", I said laughing. I was in an amazing mood.

Ikuto's POV:

She was in an amazing mood today. Totally different, she really smiled at everyone. I liked it when she smiled. WHAT?! ...forget it.

After yesterday I just got really intrested. We were finally in out classroom, we had history. The only lesson we had all togheter.

We all said in the last row again, the girls said all around us, most of them. annoying.

Utau started talking with amu, who looked today just so stunning. I definatly will make her fall for me.

The lesson was pretty boring and at some point the teacher had to leave the room to get something. The people all started talking and foolig around. Utau and Kukai were planning the party and I stood up from my seat, who was next to Utau and went to amu's desk. I grabbed a free chair and sat backwards across Amu.

"So, you wanna explain your mood to me", I said . Playfully.

thanks for the review :) hope you enjoyed..


End file.
